ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Catherine Kyohbashi X Honda Tadakatsu
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! These Mecha are not screwing with each other in combat, let alone lose too easy! Which Mechanoid Combat Warrior will prevail, The Arcana Maiden of Magnetism, or The Strongest of Sengoku? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Catherine Kyohbashi.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Honda Tadakatsu.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Last time on ONE MINUTE MELEE...) (KA-BOOOOOOM!!!!!!) (And now our story resumes...) (Cues Assassin's Creed 2 Theme - Venice Rooftops (Chase Theme)) As the two giant beings were looking at each other eye to eye, Catherine Kyohbashi simply wanted to ask about that giant pit. Before she could, the giant entity, Honda Tadakatsu, analyzed the red mech, Yodogawa, behind Catherine. It turned out to be highly dangerous, and she was forced to pilot the wacky but destructive mech. The two went for a armhold that caused a mild quake. They then got their equipment ready... Catherine: I hope you know what it's like to fight as a genius! Honda: ... Catherine: (Darn! Some giant dude who's mute? What a ripoff!) The Fight (Cues Soul Calibur V - Theme of Ezio Auditore) ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... FIGHT! 59.9-58.5: Catherine changed Yodogawa's command system to utilize physical commands alongside her two levers for movement. 57.4-46.6: Honda used his Drill Spear to try, stab, and destroy Yodogawa's circuitry. But Yodogawa miraculously caught the menacing killing tool. No matter what Honda did, his spear couldn't penetrate the arm. Honda then decided to use his jetpack to do an aerial assault. Catherine, though knew this was too easy, and outsmarted the metal monster with her Yodogawa's Thrusters. 51.3-48.8: Catherine: WAHOO! You're not screwing with us now! As Honda missed Yodogawa used its thrusters to land on Honda by burning him. 46.8-46.7: Honda: !!! The Giant Metal Soldier immediately felt heat tracing... 46.1-36.8: Honda then switched to Support Mode, and shot out hovering turrets that shoot lasers. Honda knew overpowering such a machine as Yodogawa, would mean curtains for Kyohbashi. As the lasers shot, Catherine bursted with speed towards the giant metal beast. Yodogawa then spun its pinchers, digging into Honda's hull. 42.8-42.6: Honda: ?!! The turrets were then, returned back to Honda; but Catherine was now wide open. But Honda himself was stunned! Catherine & Yodogawa backed off, and then fired a missile that aimed at 80-degrees. Honda was in danger of system shutdown. 39.8-38.2: Catherine: HAI! SUGOI!!! (Yes! Awesome!) At this point of the fight, Honda is heavily damaged, and is close to the Pit of Gehenna. If he falls, it's all over. Yodogawa tried a body slam to finish Honda off, but he somehow caught the attack. 35.7-21.6: Catherine was stunned! She never thought a victory within reach would be dashed! Honda switched to Artillery Mode to blast the armor of Yodogawa. It then spun like crazy as Honda open fired. But what Honda didn't realize is that Catherine was spinning out of the way of cannon fire. Honda then went into Flight Mode again, using his afterburners to fly. As Catherine forced Yodogawa to hover, she discovered something VERY VITAL. Besides his Drill Spear, all of Honda's abilities are based squarely on his back unit. Catherine just has to be crazy, lucky, CRAZY LUCKY, and push her skill with Yodogawa beyond its limits. "Catherine had nothing left to lose..." Albeit slower than Honda, Yodogawa was on pace. It was a chase from here on. As Honda detected a foe from behind, he did a U-Turn to increase height. This was Catherine & Yodogawa's chance now... 20.4-0.1: The chase is on. Catherine used her Extend Force, which pulled Honda in like a magnet. Catherine activated her Arcana Blaze which swallowed both opponents and both foes are getting attracted. Catherine's strategy is working! The metal orbs are breaking not only Honda's armor, but also, his back unit! Honda: ?!?? Honda has not only lost everything but his Drill Spear. But before he can fall, Catherine's Yodogawa grabbed the Strongest of Sengoku, spun around like a cyclone... (Soul Calibur V - Theme of Ezio Auditore Ends.) But as Catherine was about to deal the final blow, she and Honda accidently went into the Pit of Gehenna. As they were about to slam from nearly 8000 ft., mid air, when they hit rock bottom, Catherine Kyohbashi, Yodogawa, and even Honda Tadakatsu, all exploded after just landing at high speed at the floor of the satanic area. The only thing that remained is a wind up miniature version of Yodogawa nearly 75x smaller than its regular form. DOUBLE K.O.! The wind up Yodogawa eventually was scrapped too, except by the Beast of Gehenna this time... Results/Credits (Cues Skullgirls OST - Chamber Below (Gehenna Stage Music)) LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! Catherine Kyohbashi is from Arcana Heart, owned by hard system works. Honda Tadakatsu if from Sengoku BASARA, owned by CAPCOM. Venice Rooftops is from Assassin's Creed II, owned by Ubisoft. Venice Rooftops (SCV Mix) is from SOUL CALIBUR V, owned by NAMCO BANDAI GAMES. (ZWEI CONFIRMED FOR SEASON VII!) Chamber Below is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Mecha Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:CAPCOM vs Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:Machine themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain